Wendy Darling
Wendy Darling is one of the characters in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Peter Pan''. In the movi e, she, Michael, John, Pooh , Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Christopher Robin were taken to Never Land by Peter Pan and Tinker Bell. She and the boys were kidnapped by Captain Hook and his pirates, but were rescued by Peter, Pooh, and the others in the end. Trivia *Wendy returned in the Disneyland version of [[Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!|''Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!]], where she (along with Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob, Patrick, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, Dizzy and Jiminy Cricket) was kidnapped by Captain Hook and his pirates, but was later rescued by Peter Pan. * Many fans believe she was Peter Pan's love interest. *Wendy met Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Peter Pan. *Wendy met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear meets Peter Pan. *Wendy met Robin Hood, Little John, and Alice in Robin Hood and Alice Meet Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary the Racing Car and Theodore Tugboat meets Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet Ash and his friends in ''Ash Ketchum Meets Peter Pan''. *Wendy will meet Littlefoot and his friends again in ''Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan''. *Wendy will meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom Meets Peter Pan''. *Wendy will meet Alex and his friends again in ''Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan''. *Wendy will meet the Fantasy Adventure Team in Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae Meet Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears Meet Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear Meet Peter Pan. *Wendy will meet Huckle and Lowly in Huckle and Lowly Meet Peter Pan. * Wendy will meet Hubie and his friend in Hubie and Marina Meet Peter Pan. * Wendy will meet Jake and His Crew in Jake and the Never Land Pirates Adventures with Peter Pan. * Wendy will team up with Jake and His Pirate Crew Again in Jake and the Never Land Pirates Adventures of Alice In Wonderland Gallery Adult Wendy.png|Adult Wendy Screen Shot 2014-10-24 at 6.48.44 PM.png|Wendy on Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:HEROINES Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Daughters Category:Preteens Category:Mothers Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sisters Category:Wives Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Damsel in Distress Category:British-Accented characters Category:Robin Hood's Adventure Team Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:PRINCESSES Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Roary and Theodore's Adventures allies Category:Teenagers Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies